The Battle of Like Minds
by measurebeyondwit
Summary: Hermione Granger is in a high position of authority in the Department of Mysteries. Draco Malfoy however is simply interested in getting a job, any job. Life after the war has been remarkably different for both of them, and sometimes, even a simple job interview might be enough to show them both that the past is the past, and moving on is the real war being fought.
1. The Loaded Gun

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all credit goes towards JK Rowling for making remarkable characters that I adore.

Yes, this is the first chapter, no I have no idea how many more I'll have.

* * *

The large office was a bit chilly, there was a draft coming from the 3 panned windows, and the space between the dark wood flooring and the light wood door was expansive. But other than that, Hermione Granger had no other complaints. Her position was high enough now in the Department of Mysteries that she got a fantastic view, brilliant pay, and finally the ability to hire those who would be working under her. It was a tedious job, and a secret one at that. This wasn't the sort of job that a social aristocrat should have been interested in, but Hermione Granger had an interview with a potential employee, and he happened to be Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was nervous, although she wasn't quite sure as to why. She had been through this process several times, and already knew what questions she would ask, and what qualifications would be necessary for a person to obtain a job in this Department. But this was Draco Malfoy. This was the boy that for so many years tortured her, and spit vulgar names at her simply because of her blood. This was the boy that tried to kill Dumbledore. This was the boy that when forced to take sides chose the wrong one, but then chose his family in the end. This was the boy who most certainly was still not a boy, and who happened to be knocking on her sturdy door.

_Bam Bam. Bam Bam._

"Come in!" Hermione squeaked out, composing herself behind her desk in the most professional manner possible before standing up to receive him.

The large figure twisted the door knob, and walked with surprising grace over the threshold into the office. His grey eyes were wary, like he was waiting for something, or someone to jump out at him at any moment. Actually, his entire body was rigid, like he could smell the potential for a fight in the air and had to be ready at a moment's notice. Other than the rigidity, he just simply looked tired, like he had been running for years without stopping and just now was catching his breath. Hermione knew that post-war would be a difficult world for someone like Draco to live in, but she wasn't under the impression that it would be as difficult as to make him look like the living dead. Not that he didn't look attractive, and not that she was sympathizing with the school bully, but, well, he did, and she was, and this interview was going to be a bigger challenge than she thought.


	2. The First Shot

Draco closed the door behind him and moved closer to where Hermione currently stood, both hands at her sides with a look that suggested she no longer possessed any of the brain cells she so dearly valued.

"Ms. Granger, I think the polite thing to do in this situation is offer to shake my hand and then ask if I wanted to sit down. In which I would gladly accept." A sly smirk slid onto his previously serious face.

"Sorr-, Right, well," Hermione lifted up her right hand and offered it up to him to shake. Draco grasped her hand, and gave her a solid shake before letting go. There was no spark, nor was there anything that was particularly odd about the handshake. Except of course the fact that neither of them had even touched since third year when Hermione decided to use another muggle kind of greeting.

"Would you like to sit down? Or we could stand whichever you feel more comfortable with as you are the one applying for this position." Hermione composed herself, and waited for any sort of indication as to which offer he was going to accept. Silently she was hoping he would choose to stand just so she could automatically mark him off the list. Really, who chose to stand during an interview?

"I would very much like to sit down, thank you for that wonderful, out of the blue offer. You are really too kind." There was no hint of smile on Draco Malfoy's face. If Hermione had not known him for so long she would have thought he was paying her a compliment, but she knew better. He was conniving, and sly, and was very accomplished at mind games.

The brunette shot a look toward the tall blonde, and sat down in her large leather seat. He seemed different, tamer, and less hostile. Actually, if Hermione was being honest, he seemed more human. Now he still looked like he was ready to die at any minute, but he was more than what she remembered. And maybe that was because of the outcome of the war, or maybe it was simply growing up. But either way, there was a large difference, and Hermione was not at all relieved at the fact. It made her heartbeat race even more quickly. A rude Malfoy she could deal with, a potentially nice one, well, she couldn't even think about that.

Clearing her throat, Hermione began to speak. "So, Mr. Malfoy, what makes you think you would be good for this position in the Department of Mysteries? Furthermore, why do you want this position in the first place?" She leaned forward, curious to hear his response, yet at the same time frightened to hear what might come out of his mouth.

"Well, _Ms_. Granger, you will be able to see from my school records that I was especially adept at potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both of which I find to be extremely important with a job like this. Not to mention the fact that I'm fantastic at keeping secrets, and it would be difficult for anyone to bribe any information out of me, as I already own a fortune." Draco stopped speaking, and then began again after a contemplative moment. "As to why I want this job? It's simple. I need to work, and there is nothing I enjoy more than being out of the public eye and doing something potentially meaningful in this world. I think we both know I've fucked enough things up in my life, and for once I actually wanted to be a part of something greater, something better, something that people might not remember me for, but at the same time wont spit my name out like I'm some sort of fungus." He stopped again, but this time did not continue.

"Well, _Mr. _Malfoy, I would first like to point out that you are in fact without any sort of fortune until you do find your place in society. So please don't act like it is indeed an attribute. Secondly, how am I just supposed to believe, in merely a few moments, that Draco Malfoy suddenly wants to join the light side, instead of hanging in the shadows? Why should I even give you a chance after all that has happened? Why you?" Hermione was now looking skeptically at the complete stranger sitting in front of her. Now it was her turn to be wary of some sort of practical joke catching her off guard. This was not normal, not normal at all.

"Because, Granger, I hope you don't mind if I drop the formalities. But I would like to point out that as a holder of a high position it is your duty to not let preconceived notions to impede in your hiring's. It's your duty to be as unbias as possible, and I believe even you know that I'm more than qualified to hold this position. I'm not the same person I was before, but we both know a thirty minute interview isn't going to change your opinion of me, so why should I waste my breath explaining how changed I truly am? You may find me to still be an arrogant, prejudiced ferret. But at least I have moved on. It seems you still haven't quite reached that maturity level." Draco knew what he just said could have very well just lost him that job. But he didn't care. He deserved a second chance, and he deserved to be able to live in this world. If Hermione Granger couldn't accept him, his chances at finding a job were hopeless. She was part of the Golden Trio, and if she rejected him, his future was even more uncertain. At least she would get knocked down a few notches, Draco told himself. After all, there were worse things in life than being poor. Although he couldn't quite think of any.


	3. The Stand Off

Hello everyone! I realize that my chapters are short, but honestly, I've never been one to write an entire novel for just one chapter of anything. No, this is not the end, and yes, you will find out eventually if Draco gets the job. I won't be updating daily, just because my schedule does not allow for that, but I will update as much as possible. Thank you for all the positive feedback, keep it coming!

Love,

Your newbie Author.

PS: If you do ever catch a typo, just shoot me a message. Many times I'm prone to completely missing something, just because I can be a bit scatterbrained.

* * *

Silence. That was all that was currently present after Draco's rampage. Hermione was just simply in shock, and Draco was busy catching his breath and calming down. They had always brought out the most passionate reactions from one another, and now was no different. But the silence was sure to be broken soon. Neither Draco nor Hermione could shut up for very long. Especially if the continued silence meant that one side had won, and the other lost. They were competitive, and losing was never an option.

"I don't think that was necessary, nor did your tirade have anything to do with the matter at hand. Now, I've looked through your resume, and while it is impressive, there is a serious lack of experience. I'm not going to pretend that you aren't an incredibly intelligent being, but intelligence doesn't mean you can do a job like this, it involves more than what you would even expect me to be capable of." Hermione slightly smiled.

Draco however was too busy rolling his eyes to catch the glimpse of a raised cheek.

"You know Granger; you are fantastic at the art of a backhanded compliment. Is that part of the experience necessary for this job, or have you just been practicing for when we met again?" Hermione was not at all impressed with Draco's attempts to take over the interview. She was the one with power, and she demanded that he knew that.

"Malfoy, either you take this interview seriously and focus at the topics at hand, or you may leave now. I'm not going to waste my time with this if you aren't going to even bother to give me the respect I have earned. Now, what's your decision?" Hermione started tapping her right hand on her solid mahogany desk.

"Granger, I know you can't seem to get this through your thick skull, but I need this job, and I am right for this job. I am taking this seriously; I just enjoy watching you squirm." Draco was picking on her, but it was fairly harmless for his standards. Actually, if Hermione was being honest, which she wasn't at the moment, it almost sounded like he was flirting with her. This obviously couldn't be true, seeing as he loathed her kind, and he most especially hated her.

The brunette was effectively silenced, again, and trying to formulate a proper response to his out of character statements was becoming more and more difficult. She was not in control of the situation, and she most definitely wasn't in control of Draco. She was completely lost, not only for words, but how to even proceed. Her entire interview process had just been smashed to pieces, and she was desperately trying to restore order.

"I think I have obtained all the information necessary to make an educated decision. Thank you for coming in Mr. Malfoy, it's been a pleasure, I can assure you." Hermione once again grasped his large, calloused hand, something she hadn't noticed before, but just add that to the ever growing list. She then stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it. If she couldn't control the situation then she would just end everything, she wasn't going to be beaten by Malfoy.

"Ah, yes, the pleasure was all mine, I assure _you_. I'm just upset this interview didn't last longer. There were so many more things I had planned on saying." He shook Hermione's small, delicate hand, smirked, and walked straight towards the door. Once he walked back over the threshold, he glanced back, put on a smile that looked very close to being authentic, and left without another syllable.

Hermione however just stood in shock, still not quite realizing what had just happened. Draco Malfoy was no longer the boy she remembered. He had become a man that she was very much interested in figuring out. For purely intellectual purposes of course.


	4. A Small Victory

Hola! (Like my clever use of another language?) Well, I figured it was time to get some more insight into the mind of Draco Malfoy. I know it's not much so far, but he's not about to spill his guts about how he has been spending the last 8 years. He's desperate for some sort of life saver, and Hermione just threw him something.

I don't intend to rush into anything, and honestly this is hopefully a bit more than simply a transition chapter.

Love,

Your still very newb like author.

PS: I love you.

* * *

The post came to the now abandoned looking Malfoy Manor. A majority of the possessions had to be taken away to alleviate the war debt that all Death Eaters had to pay; luckily enough though, the Manor itself did not have to be sold. But it was just a shell of its former self. It lacked its original grandeur, and it even had lost the dark haze of smoke that seemed to have outlined the entire property during the War. It was nothing now, except the only place where Draco could truly be alone, where he could reflect on where he had gone wrong in life, and where he intended to go right.

There was a glimpse of life in the house though, except for the now 26 year old Draco Malfoy. There was a potted plant in an eastern facing window that was just now starting to bloom. It had sat dead for 8 years, with no signs of life, but many signs of neglect. But a green sprout was starting to emerge from the dried potting soil, and while Draco hadn't noticed this, it was sure to be a sign of changing winds.

Draco grabbed the single letter from the now screeching, and impatient owl. It seemed to consider nipping the blonde, but reconsidered after remembering past incidences. Draco then broke the seal, not really paying attention to who the letter was from. It was a letter, and if he was being honest, he didn't get very many of those anymore.

He opened the letter and was immediately struck with a smell that he could only describe as strawberries, with what seemed to be a hint of coconut. It was most definitely the smell of a woman, and yes, even that was enough to get him excited. Not in that way of course, and he wasn't desperate. He was intrigued, curious even. He became not intrigued or curious, but confused, when he began to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I'm sure you'll be surprised to see this letter, and to see in fact who it is from, but whatever you had believed about the interview before, toss it out of your head. I know we have major differences in our backgrounds, and our beliefs, but I've decided that perhaps maybe it is time to completely move on from the past, and move towards the future. I am willing to give you another interview, preferably in a more public setting, as perhaps that might corral us from ending up at each other's throat._

_ Please respond as swiftly as possible. I may be willing to forgive, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to forget._

_Cordially,_

_Hermione J. Granger._

_Head of the Department of Mysteries_

If Hermione had been the speechless one during the interview, it was a now worryingly still Draco that was having his fair share of being shocked into silence. He had completely written off any chance of being invited back by Hermione Granger, let alone having an almost truce being offered by her. It was strange, but a good sort of strange. It gave him hope, the sort of hope that he hadn't contained in himself in years. He almost felt giddy, but not the sort of giddy where he'd go jump around the room. More like the sort of giddy where he almost wanted to start singing, which was something of course, he'd never do, as Malfoy's don't sing. But the urge was there, and as silly as it seemed, he enjoyed the feeling more than he could ever fully express.


	5. A Truce

Feels like forever since I last posted a chapter. Thank you all for reading! I hope my writing isn't too terrible, and I hope my Draco and Hermione aren't too OOC for anyone.

Love,

Your beautiful Author who loves you all very much.

* * *

Hermione couldn't quite explain why she had really decided to give Draco another chance. It wasn't like she felt like they connected on a higher level, nor did she feel like he was a remarkably wonderful person. She just felt a strange pull to let him prove himself, and to be the best sort of person she could be. She hated letting others down, but she hated letting herself down as well. She was supposed to be the brilliant Golden Girl of the Golden Trio, and if she couldn't forgive old prejudices, why should anyone else bother to try? It was an interesting question, one that she couldn't answer, and that bothered her. She hated not knowing the answer, and the only solution was to face the problem head on.

The café that they had arranged the meeting to be was small and cozy, and in the middle of muggle London. Actually, it was Hermione's favorite haunt, and constantly went there on lunch breaks when she wasn't working through them. Draco however had never been, and finding it proved to be much more difficult than originally expected. But he managed. He wasn't top of the class, while he was in school that is, for no reason. Except for Hermione of course, she still held the spot as bloody Queen of the universe; at least, in Draco's eyes.

The table that Hermione sat at held a cup of tea, and what seemed to be a million papers scattered everywhere. She had gone to the café early to get work out of the way for the interview, and as organized as she liked to be, she was a mess, especially when the not intimidating at all blonde walked into the small eatery. She glanced towards the door as she heard the small bells chime and nearly jumped out of her seat. The years after the war she still felt like she was in war mode, and everything set her on edge, but nothing more than Draco himself.

"Well Granger, fancy seeing you here, big date? Still haven't been able to tame that hair I see." Draco was actually cracking a joke, but of course finally ended in what Hermione saw as an insult. Her backhanded compliments had nothing on his.

"Actually, Malfoy, I was here to meet with a potential employee, but the longer I sit here, the lower his chances of getting the job are." Hermione put on an innocent smile.

"You don't fight fair, Granger. Isn't that considered blackmail?"

"Actually, Malfoy, I consider it playing to my strengths. I didn't hear a single threat in my sentence. But believe what you will, I'll continue on sipping my tea." She kept her smile plastered on her face, knowing that she had just won, and feeling absolutely fantastic about it.

"Alright, fine. Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you again, and might I say, it was surprising to hear from you, although I am happy that you've given me another chance. You see, I break into hives in the presence of former Gryffindors. I'm fairly sure I'm allergic. But I assure you, there is a cure, and I shall not let that disrupt me during work hours."

"Mr. Malfoy! I'm so happy that you've finally arrived. That sounds like a terrible condition, but I didn't see that in the medical records that were owled over. As long as they won't interfere with the work environment, I suppose I won't have to have a doctor's note. Please, sit down, we have much to discuss, and hopefully all of it in our indoor voices. I think we can manage that, yeah?"

They both looked at each other, and a small smile was shared, and then a giggle at the back of Hermione's throat burst through. The smile on Draco's face grew larger, and in that moment, there was no war or battle to be won, there was a simple chance. A chance of victory without defeat.


End file.
